The present invention relates to data networking and more particularly in some embodiments to distribution of digital video.
Optical network technologies have greatly increased the data-carrying capacities of networks. Optical signals carrying 10 Gbps data streams are prevalent and widespread usage of 40 Gbps signals is envisioned. By employing wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) techniques numerous such optical signals may be combined on the same fiber, further increasing overall data-carrying capacity.
To optimally exploit capabilities of high data rate optical networks, hierarchical digital transmission standards such as SONET, SDH, and G.709 have been developed. These standards facilitate the time domain multiplexing of lower data rate services into a very high data rate optical signal. They also provide features such as timing coordination among network nodes, administration and management functions, etc. These standards readily accommodate digital telephony services, ATM traffic, and layer 3 packets such as IP packets.
Another type of data service that would benefit from the use of the above-mentioned modern optical networking technologies is digital streaming video. Major broadcast networks employ the ANSI 4/SMPTE 259 M-1997 serial digital interface (SDI) standard to distribute digital video. This standard is only one example of a serial digital video standard. For example, there are also higher data rate counterparts that provide high definition digital video streams. Systems and methods have already been developed for handling packetized digital video, for example DVB-ASI packets, in the context of the above-mentioned hierarchical digital transmission standards. Systems and methods for extending these methods to accommodate serial digital video are needed.